


Crash On My Couch: Johnny x Dally

by Saint_Valentine



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders (TV 1990), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Age Difference, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sex, F/M, Gay, How Do I Tag, Kinky sex, M/M, Plottless kinda, bc i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Valentine/pseuds/Saint_Valentine
Summary: IDFK I"M TOO LAZY TO DESCRIBE READ THETGAS: ON HOLD
Relationships: Darrel Curits/OC, Darrel Curtis & Ponyboy Curtis & Sodapop Curtis, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ON HOLD

Johnny POV  
The sun is setting on the junkyard while I’m sitting there. The clouds turn lovely shades of pink and yellow and I mutter a line from my favorite poem… “Nothing gold can stay…”   
I hear the gate click open and I glance over to see Dally come in. Besides us, the yard is empty, and from what I can tell he’s coming right from a date. He’s got that look on his face, that flicker that makes me think he’s gonna get himself in trouble. There’s lipstick on his collar and his long blond hair is down, hanging a little lower than his shoulders. There’s a cigarette clenched between his teeth and he lights it with a grunt, practically hurling the silver lighter across the yard.   
“Dally?” I call tentatively.   
He looks up in surprise and a smile stretches his face once his eyes land on me.   
“Hey baby.” I always blush when he calls me that. “What’s buzzin?”   
“I’m cool.” I say and turn away slightly so my face is in shadow. “Got an extra fag for me?”   
“Always.” He pulls the pack back out and offers on to me. I take it and he scrambles to reclaim his lighter and sits down next to me with a soft ‘oof’, holding the gleaming thing up to me and lighting my smoke. “You don’t usually smoke, Johnnycake. Something wrong?”   
“I’m cool.” I repeat. We sit in silence for a few minutes, blowing smoke rings and staring at eachother out of the corners of our eyes when we think the other isn’t looking. Jokes on him, I’m always looking. He always smiles when I catch him staring at me. Sometimes it’s a sad smile, like when he stares at my bruises and cuts. Sometimes it’s a happy smile, like when he first sees me in the morning or I let him buy me ice cream.   
Today it’s a sad smile. And I’m not even hurt.   
“Dal?” I nearly whisper. “You ok?”   
“Yeah, baby, I’m fine.” He gives me that sad smile again. The corners of his mouth turn up but the rest of his face isn’t on board. His eyes still glisten like he might break down and his hands tense into fists. He throws one arm back over the seat, tugging me against him. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh. I never sleep as good without Dally holding me.   
“You haven’t been sleeping right, have you?” he reads my mind.   
“I missed you.” I say by means of an explanation. “While you were in the joint, I mean.”   
“Yeah, well…” He kisses the top of my head. “If I’m lucky I won’t ever have to go back.”   
“Whaddya mean?” I yawn, closing my eyes. It’s always a shock how warm Dally is, after spending so much time in the cooler. “You reformed or somethin? Don’t tell me you’re fallin for that ‘become a new man’ crap.”   
“Naw, never.” He chuckles. I can feel his chest vibrate, humming through my arm and side. “I got myself a new gig. Somethin important, ya hear? Once I get this finished… I’m gettin us outta here. Both of us.”   
“That’s nice, Dal…” I murmur. He says this every time he gets a new gig. And then he gets shut in the slammer and leaves me all alone. “Carry me home, wouldya?”   
“Sure baby.” I feel him scoop me up, bridal style, and my head lols against his shoulder. His arms are tense around my legs and back and his chest is so warm… I blush and pinch my eyes tighter shut. I can’t fall in love with him, I just can’t.   
~~~~*^*~~~~  
Dally POV  
I can tell he doesn’t believe me when I say this gig is endgame. I don’t blame him; after so many bogus jobs, I wouldn’t believe me either. But I’m gonna get him outta here this time, I promised myself that. If I do this right I’m in for some big dough. I’ll take my share-and Johnny. I’ll kidnap him if I have to.- and the T-Bird, and drive us out to Jay Mountain. We’ll buy the old church and fix it up, make it ours… I blush gently, confident that Johnny’s too conked out to see, and gaze down on him.   
He’s more pale than usual and the bags under his eyes stand out. He never sleeps well without me. I tell him nearly every day to just let himself into my apartment. To stay away from home as much as possible. He doesn’t listen. He refuses to use the key I gave him, but I made him keep it in case of an emergency. He’s so skinny, it’s almost like he doesn’t eat when I’m not there to feed him. And God knows he’s a bit of a candy ass… not bravery wise. He’s very brave, more so than any of the badasses I meet in the cooler, but he doesn’t stick up for himself.   
I struggle to open the car door with my foot and eventually give up, just dropping him through the droptop. Some wanna-be cat casts an eye at us, cocking one eyebrow and flicking ash.   
“Something’s wrong?” I demand, tossing my arms to my sides.   
“Don’t go ape on me, man.” he rolls his eyes. “Just wonderin why you’re carryin some dolly into your car.”   
“You’re cruisin for a bruisin, buddy.” I flip him off and buckle the seatbelt over Johnny.   
“Come on, snake, let’s rattle.” He shouts and Johnny wakes up.   
“Are we home?” he grunts and I wince internally. When he’s tired or drunk, though the latter is admittedly rare, he calls my apartment ‘ours’ or ‘home’. Usually very cute and incorrigible, but not ideal right now.   
“You live together, too?” the dude laughs. “Man, you really are queer!”   
“Drop dead twice.” I throw an easily avoided punch.   
“What, and look like you?” He slides out of the way and grabs a chain that’s dangling on the fence, snapping it at me. I flick out my blade.   
“Ducks ass.” I snarl, swiping my knife across his chest. He steps back just in time, trying to walk away.   
“H-hey man-” he stammers. “I was just being a germ. We’re cool, right?”   
“Typical.” I scoff. “Homophobes and cowards go together like Scarlett and Rhet.”   
“Come on, man-” he walks backwards into a trashcan, falling with a loud crash.   
“Dally stop!” Johnny jumps in front of my right before I hurl my knife hand at this ass and I freeze immediately. “It’s not worth it.”   
The man senses his opportunity and grabs a broken bottle that came out of the trash, lobbing it at Johnny and crawling away. My eyes go wide as it flies at his head and I grab him by the shoulders, spinning around and pressing him against my chest. He knots his fingers in my shirt and gasps softly.   
I feel it shatter and splinter my back, stabbing into me though my thin flannel shirt. I don’t wince, I don’t scream, I don’t cry, I don’t do anything to show Johnny that I’m in pain. When I hear the jerk’s footsteps get softer and slower as he scrambles away, I release Johnnycake from my vice grip. He exhales gently and I feel bad for crushing him. I just couldn’t let him get hurt.   
“Thanks.” He says, meeting my eyes with tears springing up. He never lets the others see him cry. “You didn’t have to-”   
“Yeah, I did.” I interrupt. He doesn’t argue, searching my face with those big baby blues. “You hurt?”   
“No, just a little startled. That ass woke me up.” He yawns and one hot tear trembles down his face, resting near his chin. I reach out and wipe it off, leaving a faint smudge of ash from the cigarette I flicked away a few minutes ago. “You ok?” he asks me nervously.   
“Sure baby, I’m fine.” I tell him, rolling my shoulders and flinching as the splinters dig deeper. I know my shirt deflected some of the shards, but I feel a good amount pretty deep in my neck and back.   
“Let me see.” I know he gets flustered when I call him baby, but he keeps himself pretty well under control. I’m almost disappointed. I turn around and hear him suck in a breath. He tugs gently on one of the smaller pieces and I tense, which he understands to be internal screaming. “Let’s go back to your place. I can’t ruin your shirt properly out here in the cold.”   
“Ruin my shirt-” I start to protest, but I drop it fast. There’s no arguing with Johnny when it comes to this. I swear he’ll be a doctor someday. “Fine.”   
“Are you ok to drive? Should I call Darrell-”   
“No, I can do it.” I don’t want Pius Curtis to see me like this. I clamber the few paces back to the car and sit down with a grunt. Johnny clicks the door open and shut behind him and we drive. I have to hunch over the wheel to keep from driving the spikes deeper. The whole time I can feel Johnny’s eyes boring into me from the passenger's seat. He has a habit of resting his knees on the dash(When I was in a bad mood, one day, I told him not to put his feet up. He looked so sad that I told him he could but any other body part down. Now he rests his knees.) that makes him curl into a loose fetal position whenever he’s in my car. It’s insanely cute. I clear my throat softly.   
“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” I grunt and he blushes, looking away. I feel bad, but I can’t exactly tell him “Sorry Johnny, you can stare at me if you want.” That would only make it worse.   
When we arrive at my apartment, an old building with chipped paint, creaky floors, and creakier stairs. My rooms are on the top floor behind big double doors. Once unlocked they reveal a wide hallway, empty besides one table that houses a gun in the drawer. Down the hall are two branches of tiny rooms: to the left, bedrooms, to the right everything else. I glance at Johnny just as he veers in front of me, opening the door to the mini-hall that holds the bedrooms. He opens my bedroom door and points at the bed.   
“Shirt off.” He instructs.   
“Woah, Johnnycake, I don’t swing that way.” Yes, I do. Yes I absolutely do. Please insist. Please mean what it sounds like you mean. Please, please, please be gay-  
“Not what I meant, asshat.” he rolls his eyes, the tips of his ears turning pink. “And actually, I’m gonna have to cut it off you…”   
~~~~*^*~~~~  
“Shirt off.” I instruct, already calculating what to do about the shards of glass lodged in his back.   
“Woah, Johnnycake, I don’t swing that way.” He laughs, giving me a funny look.   
And my heart invisibly breaks. I can feel the almost pieces separate, willingly, resigned to this. I do swing that way, I think about saying. And I really, really love you. I’m so sorry I’m like this…   
“Not what I meant, asshat.” Instead, I roll my eyes. “And actually, I’m gonna have to cut it off you.” I head into the tiny bathroom attached to his room, only about twenty or thirty square feet. There’s a little cabinet built into a vanity mirror with bare lightbulbs lights all around it. Inside is a shaving kit, some scissors, aspirin and a pack of cigarettes. Why he keeps cigarettes in the bathroom I’ll never know. Damn addict. I grab some tweezers and bandages and, as an afterthought, the bottle of aspirin, and I close the bathroom door behind me.   
Dally’s laying on his stomach on the bed, his arms crossed under his chin, his legs crossed at the ankles. Blood soaks through the green of his shirt.   
I never used to talk to Dally so brashly. I was shy and polite… I worshiped the ground he walked on. I don’t remember much from the day of the fire, just running in after Ponyboy. Following him through the smoke and throwing those children out of windows. The roof collapsing, shoving Pony out of the way and getting crushed. Dally carrying me out, then nothing for a while. I woke up for a little bit in the hospital and Dal was holding my hand, crying… that was the first time I ever saw him cry. He kept whispering that he loved me, he loved me so much, that I couldn’t leave him, I just couldn’t… And then I fell asleep again.   
When I woke up, Pony told me Dally tried to kill himself. When the doctors told him I probably wouldn’t wake up, he ran in front of police fire. They missed. He went to jail.   
“He couldn’t imagine a world without you in it.” Pony whispered to me late one night. “That’s what he told me, anyway.”   
Now, I take the scissors and cut long slabs of forest-colored flannel off and toss them aside. I pull the little pieces out and dab away the blood with antiseptic-soaked tissue, slapping a bandaid over each hole. When I get to the bigger pieces, I warn him that it’ll hurt.   
“Nah, I’ll be fine.” He insists. “Get it over with.”   
So I do. I yank out the biggest pieces one by one, not stopping to clean. He shouts in pain but I don’t hesitate; better all now then draw it out.   
“Fuck, baby, come on-” he hollars uninteligably. “Johnny, come on- Fuck! Shit, man- fuck!” He never swears this much.   
“Last one.” I mutter and yank it out.   
“Ahh!” He slumps, all the tension leaving his shoulders and back. He buries his face in the pillow he’s been crushing as I wrap him in bandages, covering the already stained bandaids.   
“You ok?” I ask, shaking two aspirin out of the bottle and offering them to him.   
“Peachy keen, baby.” He takes them with water. “You eat yet?”   
“I’m fine.” I say, standing and balling up the leavings of his shirt. “Sorry about the top.”   
“It’s alright- I’ll go cook.”   
“No, you should rest.”   
“Johnnycake, you’ve seen me come out of worse scrapes then this, haven’t you? You know I can handle it.”   
“Yeah but…” You don’t have to handle it alone.   
“Come on. Pancakes and eggs?”   
“Johnny Cakes.” I wink. Maybe I’m blind but… I think he blushes.   
~~~~*^*~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry not an update, just changing it to a series from a Oneshot.   
But while I'm here, what do you think? Do I use the "splinters in the back" headcanon too much?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the organization is a mess.

Dally POV  
“Good?” I chuckle, watching Johnny inhale the pancakes and eggs I cooked for him. My back stings from the antiseptic and, you know, the shards of dirty glass.   
“Mmgh.” He nods happily around a mouthful of food. When he was younger, around ten or twelve, I would call him chipmunk. He hated that, but he never told me to stop. When he hit sixteen and… ahem, filled out, I stopped calling him that. I started calling him baby.   
When he was younger(and I guess, I was younger too.) I think he thought I was his father. His own father is… well, not great. Pony was closest to him in age, so they were as thick as thieves… he hung off of Darrel and Soda like they hung the moon. Two bit was an annoying older brother, always busting his balls… I don’t know what happened when he met me. But for me?   
It was like the rest of the world slipped away.   
Johnny POV   
When I met Dally, it was like the rest of the world slipped away. I remember the exact minute when he first took over my life, too.   
I was sitting in the Curtis’ living room. Darrel had made chocolate cake with this great ganache topping and Pony was trying to get me to eat. I was so self conscious, I refused, despite how fantastic it looked. A car I didn’t recognise pulled in the driveway and Two Bit came running up the driveway. I was focused on him-what was Matthews doing here?- and I didn’t notice Dally come up behind him.   
“Guess who’s outta the cooler?” He hollered, and then he stepped through the door in his blonde glory.   
“Hey, Dally!” Darrel came running out of the kitchen and got flour on his cheek hugging him. Darrel wasn't really a hugger, so that made it even weirder. I think Dal was seventeen at the time, and I was eleven.   
Dally POV   
I was about seventeen at the time, and he was thirteen. Darrel came running out of the kitchen and hugged me like a monkey, which must have meant he missed me, since Darrel wasn't much of a hugger. Pony and Soda came over next, grabbing my arms and trying to wrestle me to the ground. Even with both of them I managed to tackle them off.   
“Get off me you goofs.” I laughed and dropped to the couch next to him, tossing my arm over his shoulder without even noticing he was there, that’s how small he was.   
Johnny POV  
He didn’t even notice me, which hurts a little. He plopped down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders and made me blush. He had a smudge of powder on his cheek, so I reached out and wiped it off.   
Dally POV  
He reached out and wiped flour off of my cheek. I almost grabbed him, reaching for the knife in my pocket with one hand and going to loop my arm around his neck with the other. The room was totally silent.   
Johnny POV  
The room was totally silent. Pony gasped.   
Dally POV  
Pony gasped. Everyone knew not to touch me suddenly. Soda and Pony had scars from making that mistake as kids, which I still felt bad about. It’s lucky I looked down before I started cutting. I saw his eyes.   
Johnny POV  
He met my eyes.   
Dally POV   
Those eyes… They gave me that moment, you know? When everything in the universe suddenly lines up. When it makes sense for the first time.   
Johnny POV  
I think I fell in love with him right then, despite being so young.   
Dally POV  
I think I fell in love with him right there. I didn’t hurt him.   
Johnny POV  
He didn’t hurt me. Just kinda stared at me.   
Dally POV  
Just kinda stared at him. And I let my arm fall from the back of the couch to his shoulders.   
Johnny POV   
He let his arm wrap around my shoulders and tugged me against him. I tucked my head into his side and sighed. He’s always so warm.   
Dally POV  
He curled right up on my side… so cold… I fed him cake.  
Johnny POV  
He fed me cake. He always said I looked too skinny.   
Dally POV  
He always looked too skinny. I told him so. And I cooked for him.   
Johnny POV  
He cooked for me. He’s an amazing cook.   
Dally POV  
He always told me I was an amazing cook. Treated me like a king, he did. When he was thirteen, I gave him his first smoke.   
Johnny POV  
He gave me my first smoke when I was thirteen. And my first drink when I was fourteen.   
Dally POV   
And I gave him a drink when he was fourteen. But I made him promise not to drink without my permission. Ever.   
Johnny POV   
I promised not to drink without his permission. Ever. When I was sixteen, he thought me to drive.   
Dally POV  
When he was sixteen I taught him to drive. He was so scared of crashing.   
Johnny POV  
I was so scared of crashing, he could barely get me behind the wheel.   
Dally POV  
I could barely get him behind the wheel. But once I did, he decided to drive me everywhere.   
Johnny POV  
I told him I’d drive him everywhere. But I haven’t driven since I got my license.   
Dally POV  
I haven’t seen him drive since he got his license. It doesn’t matter, I drive him everyone.   
Johnny POV  
Doesn’t matter anyway, I drive him everywhere.   
Dally POV  
Damn it…   
Johnny POV  
Not to be crude but fuck…   
Dally POV  
I really…   
Johnny POV   
Really…   
Dally POV  
Love him…   
Johnny POV  
I love him.   
Dally POV  
Too much.   
Johnny POV  
Too much.


	4. I Don't Know Which Chapter But Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DILLIGAF

Dally POV  
He fell asleep shortly after a silent dinner of pancakes and eggs. Passed out right at the kitchen table.   
I carry him to my room, like always. I take off his shoes, like always. I take off his jacket, cheap, leather thing, like always. I take a washcloth and run it through his hair to get some of the grease out, and wipe the ash off the corners of his mouth, like always. I unbutton his shirt and put it in the dirty laundry, like always. And then I come back to my bed, take off my pants and shirt, leaving me in boxers and a white tank and him topless in jeans and socks, like always. And I shake the grease out of my own hair, like always. And I lay down, as far from him as I can, like always. And I hold myself tense until he reaches for me, like always.   
And I roll over, like always, onto my back. And he cuddles up under my arm, like always. And he’s so cold, like always, and so skinny.   
And he shifts on top of me. And he kisses me. And he wraps his legs around my waist.   
This has never happened before.   
And I like it.   
Johnny POV  
I curl against his side, like I always do. I feel bad making him lie on his back, but it’s routine at this point. Twenty minutes later, he starts sleeptalking. He’s sleetalked before, always yelling at someone or frightened over something… once in a while he says “Don’t hurt baby… don’t hurt my baby…” I don’t know who he could love so much to dream about them, but I’m not anxious to find out. That just leads to more pain.   
But tonight is different. Tonight he says my name.   
“What are you doing?” He mumbles.   
“Sleeping.” I groan. “You alright?”   
I realize that he’s not talking to me. Not directly, at least.   
“Mmm…” The blankets start to stick up slightly around his waist and I blush. It’s not like he’s never woken up with it before, hell, I’ve even seen him jack off before. We compared lengths, once, when I was younger. But this seems somehow more intimate. I try to slide off the bed, try and go so I can sleep on the couch and forget this ever happened, but he wraps an arm around my waist and tugs me on top of him. My face must look like a tomato.   
“Dally, you’re having a dream.” I hiss in his ear. “Please let go.”   
“Don’t go, baby…” Ugh, this baby person again. I swear, if I ever meet her… “I missed you while I was away. Did you miss me?”   
Yes, I did miss him. I guess Baby did, too, because Dal smiles and runs his fingers up and down my back. Again, I try to slip away, but he holds me fast.   
“Johnny….” He moans. “Do that again…oh jesus…” I freeze. He moaned. My name. He moaned my name. And whatever I did… He wants me to do it again. I rip myself away from him, waking him up as I do.   
“What-a dream?” He rubs his eyes and I scramble for my clothes, forgetting the shirt and just struggling into my shoes. “Johnny? Johnny, what’s happening?”   
“You- no. No, no no, no.” Yes, yes, yes, yes, god I want him. But I can’t. I can’t have him.   
“Johnny, what’s amiss? Baby-”   
“Don’t call me that.” I shout, then I slap my hand over my mouth. Don’t call me that, I woud’ve said, unless you’re here to stay. Don’t call me that unless you’re mine.   
“Why? Did something happen?”   
“I have to go, Dallas.” I wince. He winces. I’ve never used his full name, not even when I met him. I wonder if he even knew I knew it.   
“Was it something I said? Something I did?” He grabs my arm and I look up at him. I must look pretty out of it because he lets me go. I back up into the door.   
“We-we all have dreams, Dally…” I choke out. “God knows I’ve had a few. But I-I sleep n-next t-t-t-t-to you, every n-night…” I stutter when I’m stressed. I stutter when I’m scared. “And e-every d-d-d-dream, y-you talk t-t-t-to baby. I th-th-th-thh-thought it was s-some girl b-but then you-you-you-you-said my name… How was i s-s-s-s-s-so st-t-t-tupid?”   
He pales. “Johnny-”   
“I-I c-c-c-can’t b-be wit-th-th-th y-you…” I wipe my eyes. “Don’t l-l-let m-m-me hop-p-p-pe like that.”   
And with that, I run from the room. 

Dally POV  
I know I sleep talk. He’s asked me about it before. Made fun of me, even. But if I’d know… if I could become… what’s that fancy word Ponyboy uses? Luscious? Something like that, if I coulda taken control of my dream, I woulda never said Johnny’s name. I wouldn’t hae stopped the dream, thought, I’ll admit that much.   
I shouldn’t have let myself have that dream. I should have made him sleep on the couch, just in case. I just got out of the cooler, of course I’d have a wet dream first thing.   
Darrel would say I’m too old to have wet dreams. Pony would say it’s a premonition. Two Bit would… Well shit, Two Bit would take a gun and put me out of my misery. I can’t ever face Johnny again, not without admitting I’m a queer. That’s what hurts the most. That I’m losing him. And there’s nothing I can do.   
Johnny POV  
I feel terrible. I’m wandering the streets half-naked in the middle of the night, my only companions being a few girls leaving the college with their heels in their hands.   
“I’ve never seen a boy do the walk before.” One of them cackles. Her hair is bright cherry red. “Where’re you coming from, dreamboat?”   
“Just up the road there.” I gesture vaguely in the direction of Dally’s apartment.   
“Mens only housing?” Another girl, with black hair cut at her shoulder, turning up at the ends and flat on the top from the bed abuse. “Crazy chick burn down your apartment or something?”   
“No.” I admit. “I was staying with my… best friend. I almost alway sleep over there, but… he had a wet dream about me.”   
“And ya heard ‘im?” Cherry Hair says with a donkey-laugh. “Man, that’s a rude awakening. What’d ya do?”   
“I ran away.” tears come. I won’t cry in front of a couple of fast chicks, I won’t cry… I won’t cry…   
“Oh you poor dear…” Black Hair steps quickly over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “You love him, don’t you?”   
I look up at her in surprise. “What-”   
“We’re lesbians.” Cherry Hair whispers. “The fast thing is a cover.”   
“Oh.” I blush. “Yeah…”   
“Tsk…” She shakes her head and hugs me closer. “Men are the worst, aren’t they?”   
“Yeah.” I say again, giggling this time. “I guess so.”   
“Come on, dreamboat, let’s go shopping. You deserve something nice.” 

~~~~*^*~~~~  
Dally POV  
Johnny hasn't been back to my place since The Incident. I’ve been prepping for this gig, anyway, so I haven't had much time to think about it. I wonder if he’ll still want to leave with me, once I have the money. I wonder if he’ll still want to leave if he knows where I’m getting the money. I wonder, I wonder, I wonder.   
The maps of the bank are spread out on my coffee table. I have little tin chess pieces set up to represent me, and coins for the coin, and pebbles for security, and monopoly pieces for the guards, and so on. I plan my route into the building, my exit, how much to take. How much gas I need to put in the car to get me states away. Originally, my plan had been to hide the loot at Johnny’s place, since Johnny’s been staying at my place, and there was no risk for him. I can’t change that part of the plan now, at the last minute, so…   
I have to talk to him.   
Johnny POV  
I’ve gotten close with Cherry and Marcia(Turns out Cherry Hair is actually named Cherry. Well, not really. Her name’s Sherri, but everyone calls her Cherry, ‘cause of her hair.) and I’ve been spending a lot more time with the Curtis’. I haven’t seen Dally since… the incident.   
“Hey, Johnny?” Cherry asked me one day. She was painting her nails on the living room floor and I was watching TV with Marcia on the soffa. “Do you think Ponyboy likes me?”   
“Sure he does.” I shrug. “Who wouldn’t like you?”   
“You know what I mean, Johnny.” She shakes her head. “I mean, like-likes me.”   
“Oh. No, I don’t think Pony likes anybody.” I shrug. I’ve never seen him interested in, well, anyone.   
“My sister’s like that.” Marcia chimes in. “She don’t get feelings for nobody, I mean. She calls herself a lone wolf.”   
“Well, I don’t know if I’d call Pony a lone wolf, exactly.” I raise one eyebrow. “But I don’t think he gets feelings for anyone.”  
“Sure he does.” I turn around and see Darrel leaning against the doorway, drying a plate with a faded white rag. “You’re just too thick to notice.”   
“Your ass is pressed.” I toss a popcorn kernel at him and he smack my hand with the towel.   
“Really, Johnny.” He says. “Pony’s had it bad for you since… forever.”   
He says it so casually that the room freezes over. It’s like the ice age all over again.   
“I’m a boy, Darrel.” I say slowly, my face going red.   
“Oh, don’t think I don’t see the way you look at Dallas Winston.” he rolls his eyes. “I’m old, not stupid. I know a queer when I see one. And I’m lookin’ at a mighty fine bunch of ‘em.” He laughs then, with that fatherly-I-Will-Always-Love-You smile. And it puts me at ease.   
“Wait-” Cherry giggles. “Pony has a crush on Johnny? My Johnny?”   
“Well he was Pony’s first.” Darrel reminds her. “They went to hell and back holdin’ hands.”   
“Really.” Marcia sits back. “I think I’d like to hear that story.”   
“Some other time.” Darrel says. “COme help me with the dishes, ya good for nothin kids.”   
And we do. There’s nothing good on TV anyway.   
~~~~*^*~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup for all of the kudos and love. Comments give me life: you need me alive to continue getting this story, ergo, comment, please.


	5. Chapter.... Four?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDFK DON"T JUSDE

Dally POV

I fucked up. I’ve ruined…. Everything. Shit, I really fucked up.

Johnny’s POV 

I woke up on the living room floor. My dad came home drunk the night before… he kicked out Marci and Cherry and called me a fag for having only girlfriends.   
So I came out to him.   
And he tried to beat the gay out of me, like air bubbles out of bread. And my mom just sort of… stood there. Hand over her mouth. Listening to him scream at me. I tried to argue, tried to tell him he couldn’t change me, no matter how he tried. He kept wailing into me, fist after fist, kick after kick, until my mother told him to stop. She whispered, “Martin. Stop.”   
And he did. That was all it took. All this time, if she’d wanted to save me, she could’ve.   
I fell asleep on the living room floor.   
I woke up on the living room floor.   
The doorbell is ringing. My father’s keyes are gone. There’s a note.   
“Don’t wait up for me, I’m not coming back.”   
Maybe he killed himself. Maybe he just… left. Maybe he was so disappointed he couldn’t bear to look at us anymore.   
I open the door, holding back tears. Dally’s standing in front of me, two duffle bags over his shoulders.   
“Dal?” I whisper. My voice comes out cracked and dry. I feel my lip split and I wince.   
“Where is he?” He demands.   
“Who?”   
“Your father.” He says. “Where is he.”   
“Gone.” I can hardly speak. My whole body trembles and I fall over, right into his arms. “He's gone. He’s gone, Dal, he’s gone…”  
Dally POV  
He only calls me Dal when we’re alone. When it’s just us and he’s totally, completely, himself. I lift him up and carry him to the master bathroom, filling the bath with him in it, making sure the water is piping hot, the way he likes it.   
“I’m so sorry, Dal…” He keeps saying. “I’m so sorry.”   
“What’ve you got to be sorry for, dummy?” I clean his wounds with the tip of a rag. Normally I try to indiscreetly stare at him when he’s in the bath. I’m too focused now.   
“I hurt you. I ruined everything.”   
I don’t respond, just shake my head. His eyes are closed and, for a second, I wonder if he’s still alive. His chest rises and falls, shaking with every breath. His ribs are bruised to shit, both of his eyes are black and swollen, and one of his hands is bent the wrong way. I’m too afraid to hurt him to try and fix it.   
I hid the bags under the bed in Johnny’s room. I’ve hidden things there before. Drugs, guns, anything I needed to hide. Never this much cash, though.   
I’m ruining everything. I’m ruining everything… to fix everything? It’s confusing.   
When I get back to the bathroom, Johnny’s awake. He’s drinking my coffee.   
“Helping yourself, eh?” I chuckle softly. “Just like old times.”   
“Sorry.” His voice is still so dry. “Thirsty.”   
“It’s ok baby.”   
“Before I die…” He whispers and my heart breaks. We used to play that, when he was younger and he’s come running to my place after a particularly bad fight with his parents. I’d feel bad and he’d talk like the world was over so I’d promise him one thing. I’d get him one thing before he died. One thing. And he’d ask for a soda or a hug or a passing grade on his next test. And I’d buy the soda, give him a hug, and markup his test before he brought it home.   
“-me…” Is all I hear when I look up from my memory. He’s blushing and hiding behind the coffee cup.   
“Sorry, baby, repeat that?”   
“I’ve always wanted you…” He sounds strangled. “...to kiss me.”  
I stare at him before I react at all. I think that scares him, me just sitting there, emotionless, gazing into his eyes, because he looks away hurriedly.   
“Then why didn’t you tell me?” I ask softly. “We’ve wasted years of you practically living in my apartment.”   
“What?” He looks up, surprised, and winces when he tries to make too much of a face.   
I lean over, resting my hand on the back of his neck and tugging him gently towards me, careful not to hurt him, and press my lips gently to his.   
He gasps.   
I pull back.   
“Sorry…” I mumble. “I shouldn’t have done tha-”   
“Shut up.” He coughs. “Do it again.”   
So I do. I’m worried that he’s getting hurt, what, with the split lip and all, but I don't care at this point. Anything before I leave him. Anything before I break his heart.   
He tastes like cherry. And blood. Salty and sweet. He’s so skinny… always too skinny. I would rather he be a whale than this. He bites my bottom lip and my mouth falls open, his tongue tracing the edges of my mouth, exploring me.   
It’s not a half-bad kiss. 

Johnny POV

It’s not a half bad kiss.   
I don’t get to say that, really. It’s my first kiss. I guess you could say I was saving myself for him. He tastes like cigarette smoke and apple cider. Bitter and sweet. He’s so steady and warm… always so warm, like my own personal heater. I worry sometimes that he’s running a fever. I bite his bottom lip and his mouth falls open, my tongue tracing the edges of his mouth, exploring him. He tastes fantastic.   
He shakes off his jacket and shoes, climbing on top of me in the bath.   
“G-gentle-” I manage, already hard enough to hurt somebody. My wounds sting in the hot water and I giggle because he’s still in jeans and a t-shirt, getting totally soaked.   
He goes back to kissing me once he’s situated, trailing little pecks down my neck and chest, his hand finding my member and finding a rhythm.   
I moan loudly and he leans up, pressing his mouth over mine and invading it with his tongue. It muffles me, but definitely makes me harder.   
There’s a knock at the door a few minutes later, while his head is under the water.   
“J-just a minute!” I shout, and he pulls up for air.   
“Want me to hurry?” His hair is stuck to his forehead and, at this point, his clothes are totally soaked. I can see the lines of his muscles through his shirt and his erection through his jeans. At least he took his shoes off.   
“N-no, it’s probably nothing.” I say, tucking a damp lock behind his ear. “Keep going, I’m getting close.”   
He smirks and takes a deep breath, slipping back under the frothy bubbles.   
“At least we’re already in the bath.” I choke out when he comes up again.   
“Ha!” Is all he has to say before he goes down again with a loud splash. Whoever’s at the door(still knocking loudly) is gonna have to wait.   
His hand wraps around my base as his tongue swirls over my head and bobs up and down. He can’t take all of me(I was pleased to hear that I’m bigger than he thought.)  
There’s a crash that I’m sure he can hear from under the water and he pulls up, looking at the door in shock.   
“I’m sure it’s locked.” I tell him, pushing down on his shoulder. “I’m really close, please just finish me.”   
“Sure.” He says hesitantly, but goes back down. I arch my back and come in his mouth-   
And the worst possible thing happens. 

Dally POV

He comes in my mouth with a bang and I swallow every drop but I hear him scream-   
Not in a good way.   
I pull up immediately, ignoring the stream of cum on my chin, and I’m yanked from the tub.   
“Dal!” Johnny shouts, scrambling for a towel.   
“Dallas Winston, you’re under arrest for armed robbery.”


	6. Finally, they get together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while. Trouble at home. But you don't care, you want to get to the nasty action. Enjoy, more soon.

Dally POV

I fucked up. I’ve ruined…. Everything. Shit, I really fucked up.

Johnny’s POV 

I woke up on the living room floor. My dad came home drunk the night before… he kicked out Marci and Cherry and called me a fag for having only girlfriends.   
So I came out to him.   
And he tried to beat the gay out of me, like air bubbles out of bread. And my mom just sort of… stood there. Hand over her mouth. Listening to him scream at me. I tried to argue, tried to tell him he couldn’t change me, no matter how he tried. He kept wailing into me, fist after fist, kick after kick, until my mother told him to stop. She whispered, “Martin. Stop.”   
And he did. That was all it took. All this time, if she’d wanted to save me, she could’ve.   
I fell asleep on the living room floor.   
I woke up on the living room floor.   
The doorbell is ringing. My father’s keyes are gone. There’s a note.   
“Don’t wait up for me, I’m not coming back.”   
Maybe he killed himself. Maybe he just… left. Maybe he was so disappointed he couldn’t bear to look at us anymore.   
I open the door, holding back tears. Dally’s standing in front of me, two duffle bags over his shoulders.   
“Dal?” I whisper. My voice comes out cracked and dry. I feel my lip split and I wince.   
“Where is he?” He demands.   
“Who?”   
“Your father.” He says. “Where is he.”   
“Gone.” I can hardly speak. My whole body trembles and I fall over, right into his arms. “He's gone. He’s gone, Dal, he’s gone…”  
Dally POV  
He only calls me Dal when we’re alone. When it’s just us and he’s totally, completely, himself. I lift him up and carry him to the master bathroom, filling the bath with him in it, making sure the water is piping hot, the way he likes it.   
“I’m so sorry, Dal…” He keeps saying. “I’m so sorry.”   
“What’ve you got to be sorry for, dummy?” I clean his wounds with the tip of a rag. Normally I try to indiscreetly stare at him when he’s in the bath. I’m too focused now.   
“I hurt you. I ruined everything.”   
I don’t respond, just shake my head. His eyes are closed and, for a second, I wonder if he’s still alive. His chest rises and falls, shaking with every breath. His ribs are bruised to shit, both of his eyes are black and swollen, and one of his hands is bent the wrong way. I’m too afraid to hurt him to try and fix it.   
I hid the bags under the bed in Johnny’s room. I’ve hidden things there before. Drugs, guns, anything I needed to hide. Never this much cash, though.   
I’m ruining everything. I’m ruining everything… to fix everything? It’s confusing.   
When I get back to the bathroom, Johnny’s awake. He’s drinking my coffee.   
“Helping yourself, eh?” I chuckle softly. “Just like old times.”   
“Sorry.” His voice is still so dry. “Thirsty.”   
“It’s ok baby.”   
“Before I die…” He whispers and my heart breaks. We used to play that, when he was younger and he’s come running to my place after a particularly bad fight with his parents. I’d feel bad and he’d talk like the world was over so I’d promise him one thing. I’d get him one thing before he died. One thing. And he’d ask for a soda or a hug or a passing grade on his next test. And I’d buy the soda, give him a hug, and markup his test before he brought it home.   
“-me…” Is all I hear when I look up from my memory. He’s blushing and hiding behind the coffee cup.   
“Sorry, baby, repeat that?”   
“I’ve always wanted you…” He sounds strangled. “...to kiss me.”  
I stare at him before I react at all. I think that scares him, me just sitting there, emotionless, gazing into his eyes, because he looks away hurriedly.   
“Then why didn’t you tell me?” I ask softly. “We’ve wasted years of you practically living in my apartment.”   
“What?” He looks up, surprised, and winces when he tries to make too much of a face.   
I lean over, resting my hand on the back of his neck and tugging him gently towards me, careful not to hurt him, and press my lips gently to his.   
He gasps.   
I pull back.   
“Sorry…” I mumble. “I shouldn’t have done tha-”   
“Shut up.” He coughs. “Do it again.”   
So I do. I’m worried that he’s getting hurt, what, with the split lip and all, but I don't care at this point. Anything before I leave him. Anything before I break his heart.   
He tastes like cherry. And blood. Salty and sweet. He’s so skinny… always too skinny. I would rather he be a whale than this. He bites my bottom lip and my mouth falls open, his tongue tracing the edges of my mouth, exploring me.   
It’s not a half-bad kiss. 

Johnny POV

It’s not a half bad kiss.   
I don’t get to say that, really. It’s my first kiss. I guess you could say I was saving myself for him. He tastes like cigarette smoke and apple cider. Bitter and sweet. He’s so steady and warm… always so warm, like my own personal heater. I worry sometimes that he’s running a fever. I bite his bottom lip and his mouth falls open, my tongue tracing the edges of his mouth, exploring him. He tastes fantastic.   
He shakes off his jacket and shoes, climbing on top of me in the bath.   
“G-gentle-” I manage, already hard enough to hurt somebody. My wounds sting in the hot water and I giggle because he’s still in jeans and a t-shirt, getting totally soaked.   
He goes back to kissing me once he’s situated, trailing little pecks down my neck and chest, his hand finding my member and finding a rhythm.   
I moan loudly and he leans up, pressing his mouth over mine and invading it with his tongue. It muffles me, but definitely makes me harder.   
There’s a knock at the door a few minutes later, while his head is under the water.   
“J-just a minute!” I shout, and he pulls up for air.   
“Want me to hurry?” His hair is stuck to his forehead and, at this point, his clothes are totally soaked. I can see the lines of his muscles through his shirt and his erection through his jeans. At least he took his shoes off.   
“N-no, it’s probably nothing.” I say, tucking a damp lock behind his ear. “Keep going, I’m getting close.”   
He smirks and takes a deep breath, slipping back under the frothy bubbles.   
“At least we’re already in the bath.” I choke out when he comes up again.   
“Ha!” Is all he has to say before he goes down again with a loud splash. Whoever’s at the door(still knocking loudly) is gonna have to wait.   
His hand wraps around my base as his tongue swirls over my head and bobs up and down. He can’t take all of me(I was pleased to hear that I’m bigger than he thought.)  
There’s a crash that I’m sure he can hear from under the water and he pulls up, looking at the door in shock.   
“I’m sure it’s locked.” I tell him, pushing down on his shoulder. “I’m really close, please just finish me.”   
“Sure.” He says hesitantly, but goes back down. I arch my back and come in his mouth-   
And the worst possible thing happens. 

Dally POV

He comes in my mouth with a bang and I swallow every drop but I hear him scream-   
Not in a good way.   
I pull up immediately, ignoring the stream of cum on my chin, and I’m yanked from the tub.   
“Dal!” Johnny shouts, scrambling for a towel.   
“Dallas Winston, you’re under arrest for armed robbery.”   
“What is happening?” Johnny wraps a towel around his waist, stumbling after me. I try to fight away from the two officers holding my arms, but a third one puts handcuffs on me from behind. “Let him go!” Johnny demands, running after them. “He didn’t do anything!”   
“Call the Curtis’, Johnny!” I shout over my shoulder. My hair and clothes are sticking to me, I’ve got bubbles everywhere, and my hardon is painfully obvious(And obviously painful.) “They’ll take care of you!”   
“Dally, what is happening?” The Curtis’ pull up in Darrel’s truck, unloading and running past the police barrier as I’m half-carried out the door of the Cade house.   
“Dallas, what’s happening?”   
Poneyboy runs up to me.   
“Stand back, son.” One of the cops says.   
“Dally?”   
“Dal!” Johnny’s close behind me and Darrel bursts out laughing.   
“I…” he gasps. “Am so confused…”   
“It was me!” Johnny shouts and the world silences. “I did it. I…” he looks me dead in the eyes. I shake my head. He sees the cop going through one of my duffles, pulling out the blueprints from the jumble of cash. “I robbed that bank.”   
“Johnny, no.” I practically growl. “  
The cops unlock my handcuffs reluctantly. “Really.” The one who seems to be in charge says. “You robbed that bank?”   
“Yes.” His voice doesn’t falter, not for a second. Of course this is when he chooses to be brave.   
“I suppose that’s how you got so messed up?” the cop asks, handcuffing him.   
“Yes, sir.”   
“You sure the blonde queer didn’t hurt you?”   
“He would never hurt me.” He really sounds like he believes it.   
The cop shrugs and leads him to the car, giving him a jacket that they keep in the back for witnesses and victims. It’s about three sizes two big for him, dangling around his knees.   
I’m suddenly inspired to stop this.   
“No, Johnny.” I never think for a second that I should confess. That I should put my neck on the chopping block like he did for me. Not even for a second.   
And I lose him all over again because of it.


	7. Chapter Something Or Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I rated this NSFW in every possible way. I haven't really given you much recently, but don't worry. He'll get some action in the slammer and then with *name withheld for spoiler purposes* and *again* once he's out. Enjoy!

Dally POV  
“Explain.” Darrel slams his hands down on the kitchen table. “Now.”   
“I robbed a bank.” I say plainly.   
Pony practically shouts into the void. “We know that!” Pony’s never been angry with me before. “The only thing we don’t know is why you let Johnny- our Johnny!- get put in the cooler for it?”   
“I wouldn’t have let him if I’d know he was gonna do that.” I sigh. “I just didn’t… I couldn’t…”   
“Think about someone other than yourself for a change?” Darrel spits. “Fuckin’ figures.”   
“Why was he all bruised up like that?” Soda wonders aloud. “Did you do something’ to ‘im?”   
“What?” My eyes go wide and I pale. Is that what they think of me? “I would never.”   
“Wouldn’t you, though?” Pony looks close to tears. “What happened, Dallas.”   
“I told you.” I say tightly. “I robbed a bank.”   
“Goddamnit, Winston!” Soda knocks a vase off the table and it smashes against the wall loudly. “Tell us the fuckin truth for once in your goddamn life!”   
So I do. They stand there silently, staring at me, as I tell them the truth. How I was gonna use the money, the last gig, to get me and Johnny out of this godforsaken town. How I planned to hide it in Johnny’s room, like I had countless times before. How I showed up at his place and he was all cut up and his father had left him. How his mother was nowhere to be found. How I hid the cash like always and took Johnny to the bath. Cleaned him up and prayed he didn’t die on me before I could ship him outta here. How he woke up and told me… my voice breaks at this point. How he told me he wanted to kiss me before he died. And I tell them how I kissed him… I don’t go into detail, but I admit we went further than that. How we ignored the knock at the door. How the cops broke into the bathroom and grabbed me. How Johnny chased after me in a towel and saved my goddamn life all over again.   
Darrel massages his temples. Pony cries in the corner without making a sound and Soda sits next to him, looking thoroughly confused. By this time Marcia and Cherry showed up, demanding to know where Johnny was and heard the end of the story. They’re crying together in the other room, talking in hushed voices. Two Bit stayed on the porch. I’m not sure… If he’s ok. With Johnny and, well, basically all of us being queer. So he stayed on the porch.   
“That’s a shitty thing you did, Dallas.” Soda spells it out easy. “You’ve got to make this right.”   
“Too late.” Cherry sobs. “I went down to the station to pay the Shepherd boy’s bail and I saw him gettin’ his mugshot. The cops were sayin he’d do six, maybe seven years.”   
“Years…” Pony mumbles. “My Johnny’s gonna be in prison for six or seven years…” And with that he stands and leaves, shutting himself in his room without another word.   
“I know I messed up.” I admit.   
“Damn right you did.” Darrel scoffs. I restrain my anger.   
“I also know there’s nothin me, or you, or any of us, can do about it.”   
“Like shit we can’t.” Soda shouts and follows Pony into his room.   
“Darrel-”   
“Get out of my house, Dally.”   
“Where will I go?” I whisper.   
“For Christ’s sake, Winston, you’ve got your own damn house.”   
“It’s not my home.” I shout back. “Not without Johnny.”   
“It was your home before him and now it is after. Go back to whatever the hell you did before he came along.”   
I say I will and I leave. But I don’t admit that I can’t remember.   
~~~~*^*~~~~  
Johnny POV  
“Face the left, please.” the officer says, and I do. The flash of the camera makes my eyes water.   
“You cryin, little queer?” he scoffs. “Don’t be such a baby, it’s just prison.”   
“Go blow your dad.” I snarl, wiping the water away.   
“You’ll regret that, sonny.” He laughs like a horse. “Your new roommates won’t be as forgiving as me.”   
“Just shut up and take the damn picture.” If I think too much about it I might actually start crying. I narrowly escaped prison a year ago, but it resulted in a nasty hospital visit. I could have died. It sucked ass, and not in a good way. And now I’m back here… I take a deep breath and turn to the front, holding my name plate like it’s the last raft and my boat just sank.   
When we’re done they put me in a holding cell until my trial. And I cry silently and wait for Dally to rescue.   
By the time morning comes I’ve realized he’s not come.   
~~~~*^*~~~~  
I sit at the defendants desk with one of my hands cuffed to the counter. The judge stares at me with one eyebrow up, wondering what the hell I’m doing here.   
“Johnathan Robin Cade.” He says, shuffling my papers. “Quite a record you’ve got here. Killed a respectable member of society a year back, right here in our own town square… got off on a self defence charge, despite the fact that you ran away.”   
The D.A(that’s what they told me he was) stands and adjusts his tie nervously. “Your honor, if I may, my client was regarded by multiple publications as a hero after saving the lives of countless children and nearly laying down his life in the process.”   
“Oh, yes…” The judge clicks his tongue. “He rescued countless children from a fire that he and his… companion caused.” He flips through the pages some more. “Mr. Cade, how do you plead?”   
“Guilty, your honor.” My throat is dry but I don’t drink the provided water.  
“On the armed robbery charge or the homosexualty charge?”   
I look up suddenly and the crowd gasps and murmurs. I swallow and feel my Adam's apple bob.   
Out of the corner of my eye I see Dally. He sits silently in the second row, staring straight at me. He shakes his head, no.   
“Both charges, your honor.”   
Even the judge gasps.   
“Your honor, I object!” My own lawyer jumps up.   
“To your own client’s statement?”   
He thinks for a moment. “...Yes?”   
“Is that a question?”   
“...no?”   
The judge sighs. “If no one else would like to come forward…” he pauses and scans the room. I look at Dally, sitting with the Curtis’. They stare straight ahead, tears in their eyes, saying nothing. I wonder how much he told them. I wonder how much they know.   
He taps his gavel lazily. “I pronounce Mr. Johnathan Robin Cade guilty of armed robbery, bank heist, and homosexualty, and hereby sentence him to six years in the Louisiana State Penitentiary.” The room stays still and silent, waiting for him to call the case. “If his partner would like to come forward now, they will receive no punishment besides a twenty-five dollar fine.”   
I look at Dally. He looks at me.   
And he stands up.   
And I start to cry.   
“Mr. Winston…” He sighs. “Why am I not surprised.”   
“Hey Francis.” He winks. “You can send the bill to my house. I’m sure you know the address by now.”   
“Anyone else?” He sighs, writing a note to himself. No one moves, not even the Shepherd boys, who I’ve blown with too many times to count.   
“Case closed. The court is adjourned.”


	8. MMMHM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: PLEASE READ
> 
> This chapter and all chapters after are gonna be really... obscene. Big TWs include rape/noncon, bondage, dubcon, and general prison stuff. Don't like, don't read. If you do like, get some fucking help.   
> And please tell me if I'm getting general prison stuff wrong. I've only done a year inside, a long while back, I don't remember much.

*One Month Later*  
Johnny POV

Prison is cold. And wet. And dirty. The cleaners basically get paid to do nothing, I guess, because there’s a rat in my cell. It demanded the top bunk.   
I share my block with four other men. (One of them is supposed to sleep in the Rat Bunk, but for safety reasons, shares my bed instead.) Jase seems nice enough. Red scares me. Muscles scares me even more. And Casey… I don’t quite know what to say about Casey.   
Jase is a petty thief who was caught with some perfume and cosmetics from an uphill beauty store. He stole them for his boyfriend- a drag queen. He broke up with him when he was arrested.   
Red got locked up for murder. He’s a big guy, with curly cherry-colored hair and big muscles. He has a tattoo on each bicep- a portrait of an ugly woman in a viking cap with the word Mom scrawled underneath, and an even uglier woman in a bigger viking cap with Brunhilda written on it.(I’ve been told it’s his wife.)   
Muscles is just like he sounds. Big. Quiet. Speaks mostly through a series of grunts and chuckles. He broke a platter because they weren’t serving mashed potatoes the other day. He loves mashed potatoes.   
Casey shares my bed. He’s… a creep, to say the least. Got in on sexual assault charges. He’s skinny and ugly, with a bad seven-o'clock shadow that never goes away or grows out any better.   
He liked to touch me. And make me touch him.   
They all do.   
~~~~*^*~~~~  
Pony’s the only one to come and visit me. The first time he was accompanied by the other Curtis’, but they haven’t come again since. I think the cooler scares them, ‘cause they kept looking around like Red or Muscles would jump out if they so much as stepped on a twig.   
Dally hasn't come yet. Pony keeps saying he will, that he’ll come next time. But he hasn't. It’s been a month.   
“Hey Cherry Boy.” Melman(the guard assigned to my block. Guards and inmates alike are big on calling me that, since I popped my cherry almost immediately after arriving. Since I take it in the ass daily.) “Visiter.”   
He walks me in cuffs to the phone room, setting me up across from Pony.   
“Morning Johnny.” he says.   
“Morning.” I say. “How’s life on the outside?”   
“Same as it was, same as it’s been… same as it’s gonna be. Not much is gonna change, you know?”   
“Yeah, I know.” I frown.   
“It’s not quite the same without you.” He leads. “We all miss you.”  
“How’s Dally?” I ask. Pony looks hurt, but at this point, I don’t care. My whole body’s bruised, my ass is permanently stretched(One of them got a plug in the mail. It’s been up in there when they aren’t for the past week. Cheap blue plastic, lookin like an oversized hershey’s kiss.)   
“He’s fine.” Pony avoids my eyes.   
“Is he coming?” I beg.   
“Not for you.” He spits. And I know what he means. I just didn’t think he’d say it…   
“Who?” I whisper.   
“Turns out Marcia isn’t a lesbian.” He says.   
“Dally and Marcia…” I should have known he’d find someone else when I left. I should have known he’d be so ungrateful. I went to fucking prison for him… years of my life I’ve thrown away for him… and Marcia was my friend first. I stand and turn away from Pony, stalking with my hands bound in front of me. Melman has to jog to keep up with me. When I get to my cell he goes to take off the cuffs but I jerk away.   
“Leave ‘em on.” My cellmates look up and stand protectively. Melman raises his hands in surrender and goes back to his post.   
Casey grins when the bars shut and grabs me by the shoulder, throwing me to the bed.   
“Now we won’t be interrupted for shit…” He laughs, opening his jumpsuit around his dick and pulling down my pants. Jase goes in front of me and I undo his button with my teeth, sucking like I’ve got nothing else to live for.   
I don’t. Not really.   
One at a time they cum in my mouth, in my ass, until I can’t feel my legs anymore. My throat burns and my eyes sting and my back aches. My wrists are rubbed raw from the cuffs, there’s scratches all over my back, one of my eyes is swollen shut and I think my arm is broken. I sit silently for what seems like an eternity until they leave the room. Someone carries me out, naked and limp and probably dripping blood.   
“You’re gonna be fine, cherryboy.” Melman. He sounds so far away. “We’re moving you to a different block. You’ll be just fine.”   
Will I?  
~~~~*^*~~~~  
Dally POV  
I feel bad. I feel terrible, in fact. Like a piece of shit. No, worse. I’m a dog. Worse, even, I’m a flea on a dog. I’m a parasite on a flea. So small not even the dogs will bite.   
I started going out with Marcia a couple days ago, almost four weeks into Johnny’s sentence. I haven’t stopped thinking about him. Pony offered to take me with him to visit him in the cooler. I settle for just getting the overview when he gets back.   
He seems off today.  
“How’s our boy?” I ask. I’ve always been close with Pony, even more so after the little incident with the Soc.   
“He’s not your boy anymore.” He spits.   
“I know…” I say softly. “But how is he?”   
“Broken.” He tells me. “Totally broken. He always asks about you. Always. And when I told him you were with Marcia now-”   
“You told him?” I grab him by the shoulder.   
“When I told him, he stared at nothing. And then he got up and walked away. They let me follow him but they wouldn’t let me in the cell.”   
“What happened?”   
“He didn’t answer me when I shouted at him, didn’t even hear me, I guess. He wouldn’t let them take his cuffs. He took off his clothes and there was… There was something in his ass and bruises all over him, everywhere. And one of his ribs, the one his dad messed up? Nobody ever took care of it, it was swollen and out of place… He’s got four roommates, real scary guys…”   
“Did they do something to him?”   
He stares at me, tearing up.   
“We’ve got to get him out of there.”   
~~~~*^*~~~~


	9. -romance-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is excluded from last chapters warning. Just so you know.

Johnny POV   
My sentence has been shortened to a year, based on my history and… an anonymous tip. So they told me. I think I know who dropped it.   
After being moved from the foursome cell, they put me with Curly Shepard. They caught him on petty theft, but found proof of homosexuality and murder in his background. He’ll be let out around the same time I am.   
“How’s life?” He asked me when I first arrived.   
“I wouldn’t know.” I told him.   
We’ve grown closer. It’s been a week. We eat meals together. Spend recess together. Say goodnight and goodmorning.   
I think Melman told him what happened to me. I don’t think of it like that, though. I think I brought that on myself.   
I was laying in bed tonight when he asked me.   
“How’d you do it?”   
“What?”   
“Get Dallas Winston to… you know.” He rolls to face me, his face lit only by the hall light.   
“Suck my dick?” I spit.   
“Well, I guess…” He raises his eyebrows. “Is that all that happened?”   
“With him, yeah.”   
“I’m sorry we didn’t stand up when they asked for your partners.”   
“Yeah. That was kinda shitty of you.”   
“I know.”   
I roll to face him.   
“You wanna know how I got Dally? And all of those other sons of bitches I’ve been with?”   
He doesn’t answer.   
“I know the secret. I’m gonna tell you, but you have to keep it a secret, ok?”   
“Ok.”   
“...Everyone wants to get laid.”   
He just stares at me for a minute.   
“That’s it?”   
“That’s it.”   
“You suck.” He snarls, turning away.   
“Yeah, I swallow, too.” I wink, and turn away so he doesn't see me cry.   
They move me to an empty cell the next morning.   
~~~~*^*~~~~  
Dally POV  
I’m waiting outside the prison when Johnny’s supposed to get released. Pony’s with me. The gate opens and a guard steps out, scanning us quickly with some kinda metal detector.   
“How is he, Melman?” Johnny asks. I guess he knows this guy. “Be honest.”   
“Not great. Little bit off, you know?” he shakes his head. “It’s a pity. He was such a sweet boy.”   
“Just send him out, goddamnit!” I shout, startling them both.   
“Ok, ok…”   
Melman goes back inside for a second. “Boys!” He shouts. “Your boyfriends are here for you.”   
“Oh I’m not-” I start, but Pony catches something.   
“Boys? As in more than one?”   
And through the gate, in tight jeans and clean undershirts, hair slicked back and no expressions on their faces, come Johnathan Robin Cade and Charles “Curly” Even Shepard.   
I notice the tattoo first.   
Then the bruises. And cuts. And burns.   
“What happened to you?” I whisper.   
Johnny shrugs. “I grew up.”   
He’s got a teardrop in blue ink under his left eye.   
“Hey Pony.” Curly nods curtly.   
“Curly, hey.” He steps closer to him, blushing. “How was your time?”  
“Prison-y.”   
“I’m confused.” I whisper to Johnny. “Are they…”  
“Oh yeah. Big time.” he chuckles dryly. “They just haven’t figured out that they like each other. They both think they’re into me.”   
“Damn.” I shake my head. “What a conundrum.” I gaze at him out of the corner of my eye. He grins. It’s a Johnny Cade grin. Melts my heart…  
“Pony’s making you do a word of the week thing, isn’t he?”   
“Ya hit the nail on the head.” I throw my arm over his shoulder and he leans into my side. “Should we ditch?”   
“Please.” He rolls his eyes. “I can’t stand to be near this shithole for another minute.”   
“Here here.” Curly pipes up. “Let agitate the gravel, I’m itchin for a rumble.”   
“That’s my boy.” I put my other arm around Curly’s shoulder and half-drag them to the car. “Let’s hit it.”   
Curly and Pony jump in the back, ignoring the doors and sitting with their backs against them and their feet intertwined, giggling and throwing popcorn at eachother.   
“Who gave those fuckers popcorn?” I smirk.   
Johnny shrugs, sliding into the seat next to me. I find his hand on the seat as we drive, the wind blowing his hair around his face. So beautiful, always…  
“Why didn’t you visit?” He mutters, so softly I can barely hear him.   
“I couldn’t.” I answer, wincing. “I just…”   
He pulls his hand away until his lap.   
“You could’ve.” he practically chokes on his words. “I always visited you.”   
“I know.” I hesitate. “I’m sorry.”   
The car is silent. Only the wind can be heard.   
“Dally did you just-”   
“Who was talking to you, Shepard?” I snap. I feel someone grab my hand, and I squeeze back, knowing it’s Johnny.   
“You apologised.” Johnny’s voice breaks. I pull over and look at him. Tough, fresh-out-of-jail Johnny is gone. My boy is back. “You apologised to me.”   
“Yeah.” I say, blushing. “You deserved an apology.”   
Out of the corner of my eye I can see Pony and Curly staring, mouths open, totally soundless.   
Johnny stares at me and then turns and jumps out of the car.   
“Johnny-?” Curly and Pony are out of the car first, but I’m faster. I race after him and he runs to a little pier facing the beach, off the edge of the highway where I pulled over.   
“Johnny.” I pant, stumbling to a stop behind him. “What’re you d-”   
He spins and grabs me by the neck, pulling me down to kiss him. He presses his eyes closed and works his jaw against mine. His lips are chapped. I let my own eyes fall shut and shift so he doesn’t have to hold me down, gripping his waist with both hands. I can almost get my hands around him, which worries me to no end.   
I pull back. “Don’t they feed you in prison?”   
“Not if you want to get fucked.” He shrugs.   
“Don’t scare me like that.” I shake my head. “Please, please, don’t scare me like that.”   
“I’ll do my best.” He arches up on his tiptoes, popping one leg back and throwing his arm around my shoulders. “But right now I just want to kiss you.”   
“I can do that.” I smile broadly. “I can totally do that. But, uh, I don’t fancy getting arrested on the way home from the cooler, so…”   
“Right.” He sighs. “That law is so fuckin stupid…”  
“I agree.” Curtis and Shepard chorus.   
“Party at ours?” I ask.   
“Totally.” Pony nods. “I’ll call my brothers from your apartment.”   
Curly grins. “I’ll call mine.”   
“And I’m sure somebody can rustle up Two Bit.” Johnny giggles. “We’ll make a night of it.”   
This is gonna be so fuckin fun.   
~~~~*^*~~~~


	10. JUST A QUESTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

Ok, so none of you feel the urge to comment, ever, so I'll ask you questions, pointlessly, and see what you think. As if you'd tell me. 

1) Should I add Pony and Curly's POVs and expand the story to two ships?

2)SHould I have them fuck, like, actually? With penetration and shit? Dally and Johnny, I mean. 

3)How was the prison stuff? 

4)How do you feel about me throwing in some depression/self-harm? Just, like, casually.

**Author's Note:**

> ON HOLD


End file.
